


politics of the heart

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Adults AU, Also there's an Easter egg for my friends in here ;), Domestic Fluff, F/F, NDRV3 Spoilers, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: 10th May 2017 // Happy birthday Kirumi Toujou!





	politics of the heart

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEST v3 GIRL I LOVE YOU
> 
> SHSL MOM FRIEND LIGHT OF MY LIFE COMFORT OF MY HEART.

Like ribbons of sparkling yellow, the sunlight poked through the curtains, hitting her face in such a way she woke up only a little disgruntled.

Kirumi Toujou shuffled slightly where she laid, only opening her eyes when the silk sunbeams weren't resting on her cheeks. A muted green gaze softened as she sat up, never taking her eyes off of the girl with the wavy hair laid… less than gracefully beside her. Sleeping on her front, drooling on her pillow where Toujou could see, snores escaping her ever so often that were fittingly loud if you knew her well enough. Despite how ugly some may call her when she slept, Toujou only smiled, and laughed, even, as she leaned back into the sun breaking through the crack in the curtains to plant a soft kiss on the girl’s exposed forehead, one hand running through her hair and the other holding the hand that rested on the pillow, with Toujou clasping her fingers around the hand she held, feeling the golden bands that sealed their promise to be together forever run against one another, reminding her how lucky she was to know someone so beautiful, and that this beautiful woman would love her just as much.

She forced herself to pull away and clamber out of bed, stretching her legs as she sat on the edge of the mattress, before standing to stretching to her full height. The last of her drowsiness fell off like a discarded cloak, and - with slightly pointed toes, as she was trained - after that, she made her way over to the walk-in wardrobe with haste. The clothes she chose reflected elegance and prosperity, and she put them on with care as to not crease them. She felt the wedding ring between her fingers one last time before she put her gloves on, and exited the room, which looked as clean, neat and untouched as when she first entered.

From there, the rest of her preparations for the day were done by those around her. Some may call them servants, but she simply thought of them as workers no less than her. She thanked them for every tea they presented to her, acknowledged every compliment they gave her with a modest laugh and smiled at every fond glance they threw in her direction. Toujou wanted to be a women of the people, she wanted to give them the life they deserved, and wanted to make sure their children grew up happy and safe. As she placed her final cup of tea back on it’s floral saucer (and watched it be taken away just as swiftly), and stood up to her feet, this is what she thought about.  
“Excuse me?” Her voice was soft and calm as she stopped a worker on her way out of the door. “Could you possibly prepare breakfast for my dear Chabashira-san? She should be waking up soon.”  
The worker nodded happily, and she smiled, before promptly opening the door and feeling the midday sun hit her face.

Toujou never liked leaving trivial things to other people. As Prime Minister, yes, she did have much more important things to do, but that mattered not to her; she was just as human as everything else, and shouldn’t be excluded from a shopping trip to the market. Besides, the walk to the market was nice, especially in the blissful summer sun. Her eyes followed the happy children that ran by her, creating wind against her legs, some of them even laughing and waving to her, which she responded in kind, feeling her heart grow warm at the fact they were still so innocent and free. It really was a blessing.

Upon entering the market, the shopping job really was no trouble at all. The mental checklist in her head that contained many colourful and expensive ingredients (that she was planning to use to help cook tonight’s dinner) and various utensils that needed replacing or were close to breaking. In addition, she took a small visit to the florist, listening intently as the young girl (an apprentice, she was told) excitedly telling her what each flower meant. Toujou just smiled along, complimenting the girl after she took a pause to breath, laughing softly as she flushed brightly in embarrassment. Now, with bags of shopping in one hand and a bouquet (of white lilies, white daisies, stephanotis’, ivy plants, pink roses and white roses) in the other, Toujou quickly left the market, almost jogging, feeling the cobble paths under her feet as she made her way back to the manor she and her family called home - well ‘family’ being her wife, her cats (Mayoi and Omuretsu), and her collection of employees who she cherished as her own siblings.

Dropping the bags by her feet as she reached the door, the dull blonde reached into the pocket of her suit pants to grab her keys, sliding it into the locket-  
They didn't go in.  
Toujou paused, an eyebrow raising, trying and failing again, and a few times more, before pulling her keys away. If her keys weren’t going in, that meant… another pair of keys were inserted into the lock on the other side. The young prime minister placed her keys back in her pockets and raised her fist to give three firm knocks on the door.  
“Hello?”  
No response. She hummed quietly, and knocked again.  
“Anyone home? ...I would assume so, considering…”  
No response of any kind, but upon pressing her ear up against the door, there was muffled voices. The keys were removed, and upon hearing the removing of the chain from the internals of the door, she moved her head, and watched the door swing open.  
Before there could be any greetings exchanged, there was a sudden movement, and Toujou felt a soft smile against her shoulder as arms were wrapped around her neck and lightly swung her from side to side where she stood.  
“...Chabashira-san.” Her voice dropped; it was softer now, gentler and fonder in tone, like silken honey dropping from its wand.  
“Tenko missed you,” was the muffled reply, and the aikido master pulled away, and let their gazes lock for a moment before she planted a kiss on Toujou’s cheeks with soft lips. “You took just long enough before she went crazy.”  
“Haha, I could never leave you for long, my flower.”  
“Thank goodness you're so on time.” Tenko paused for a moment, smiling to herself as she let her hands interlock with her wife’s. “You're always just in time.”  
An eyebrow raised. “That sounds… cryptic. What are you planning?”  
Her response was a soft giggle, as she bent over to pick up the shopping bags with one free hand, using the other to tug Toujou inside, shutting the front door with her hip.

“Tenko, dear…” She placed the bouquet softly on the counter as to not damage the flowers, turning to the twintailed girl who could not stop smiling. “What is this about?”  
“Shush, shush, be patient!!” Tenko slid the shopping bags across the kitchen floor, taking Toujou's hands again - both of them this time - and spinning her around. “Kyaaa! Tenko’s never planned something this big before!!”  
“This… big?” The only event she could think of was the Summer Festival that was annually held in the country… but that wasn't for another week, so…  
Before she could think any harder she was stumbling over her own feet as the now very excited aikido master dragged her through the main hall, and into the main room-

She was almost knocked aback by the loud shout that arose and echoed from the high ceiling.  
Toujou blinked and stared at the crowd of 14 other people she knew all too well, before she glanced to the bouncing Tenko stood just to the right of her peripherals.  
“Happy birthday, Kirumi!!”  
She blinked again. And again. A wave of realisation washed over her face.

The dirty blonde looked again to the crowd of people, recognising faces almost instantly. The pianist (holding hands with the detective) smiled and waved with some sheet music in her hand. The inventor had one arm around the robot and the other around the folklorist, and was mouthing off about obscene things that almost made Toujou blush and glance at Tenko. The astronaut was clapping and hadn't stopped until the caretaker gently kicked him in the leg. The artist and the magician were stood in the background, still preparing their gift. The tennis player was sat with the adventurer and the entomologist, all drinking tea. The cosplayer (who Toujou was eternally grateful for - she helped make their wedding outfits look like something out of a fairytale) looked as though she was about to cry with joy. Toujou smiled to herself, her chest growing warm with happiness and her eyes growing misty.

“Wahh!! Kirumi?!”  
“I-I’m OK, Tenko…” She nodded and waved a gloved hand softly as she felt arms wrap around her, wiping her eyes and sniffling. “I just… forgot what it was like to celebrate something for me.”  
“Well, now it's all yours, ya fanservicey asshat!” Iruma shouted, spitting quite a lot and ignoring Kiibo’s choking as she tightened her grip around his neck.  
“The life you’ve made for yourself is exceptional. And so is the tea you supply.” Amami chuckled and held up his cup without turning back to look at the prime minister, taking a sip and Gonta nodded enthusiastically in agreement. Hoshi did the same, though much less excitedly.  
“See, see? You deserve this, Kirumi.” Tenko smiled, cupping Toujou’s chin and making their gazes lock again. “And Tenko wouldn't swap you for the world.”  
Toujou smiled again, smiling as she cried, squeezing her eyes shut and suddenly feeling a lot less free as 14 more people wrapped their arms around her.

“Happy birthday, Kirumi Toujou!” They all shouted again, laughing as she opened her eyes and started to feel her cheeks hurt.  
“...Happy birthday, me.”


End file.
